FAQ
These are some of the most frequently asked questions about the SMOCT. • • • General Questions • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#What is SMOCT anyway? SMOCT stands for Sailor Moon Original Character Tournament. You can read more about it here! [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#What is the difference between a Competitor and a Spectator? What is a Retired Competitor? ' Competitors are artists (and their characters) who are participating in the main tournament. Spectators are artists (and their characters) who still want to be a part of SMOCT but are not participating in the main tournament. A Retired Competitor is someone who was competing in the main tournament and unfortunately did not win. Rather than simply pull their character and go home, Retired Competitors choose to remain on the satellite and participate in the other events along with Spectators. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Someone is harassing me, what do I do? What if I just witnessed the harassment of another person? ' Conflict management is laid out here. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'What is “canon?” Canon is the information made up of the official works for the Sailor Moon universe, and for our purposes, the official SMOCT information/storyline. Where conflicts arise between manga and anime, we default to the manga version. (For example, in the anime, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten are male in civilian form and female as Senshi, where as in the manga they are always female. So for us, those characters are always female. Make sense?) Within the tournament, the only canonical competition entries are the round winners. That is, if a competitor writes up a comic where Sailor Jupiter turns evil and explodes, but that entry loses the round, then it never actually happened. (Thank goodness!) Additionally, the storyline of previous years’ winners also enters into Canon for the SMOCT-verse. You can see the previous story lines here. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#The rules are way too long! Do I have to read all of them? ' We admit it; there are a lot of rules for SMOCT. Rules put into place as forethought, and rules put into place to avoid repeats of issues had in the past. You aren’t under any obligation to read the rules in their entirety. However, should you break a rule, ignorance is no excuse. You will be held to the same consequences as everyone else. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How can we affiliate with SMOCT? ' Just send a note to the group and ask! We love affiliates! [Return to Top.] • • • Tournament Questions • • • '''Can previous year contestants enter the tournament again? ' Of course! We only ask that you update your character reference to meet any changes between years, and that you submit a newly created audition. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'''Are characters allowed to use canonical items/weapons/etc ? Afraid not. Allowing canon items to be used is a slippery slope we would just prefer to avoid altogether. We prefer your characters succeed or fail with what they brought along with them, not with some item snagged from Takeuchi’s imagination. If you have a really, really strong case for using a canon item, note the group. In all likelihood, we will say no, but it never hurts to ask [Return to Top.] • • • I still have an extra from a previous year. May I use it? ' Nope! Old extras are no longer active. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Are extensions granted for the tournament or other events? ' No. We are no longer allowing extensions for any of our competitions. Please manage your time wisely. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Are we allowed to kill off characters? ' That is a tricky one! Generally speaking, so long as you have the okay of the character’s owner, you may do so. However, if you kill off a character without permission, it will not be considered canon. [Return to Top.] • • • Character Creation Questions • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'What are the acceptable character guidelines? ' You may read more about what we require/allow in a character on the Joining page. [Return to Top.] • • • '''Can my senshi be related to character? ' Only if it does not go against the official Sailor Moon canon (For example, Mamoru’s Generals are dead, so they can’t have children in canon) OR you come from an alternate universe. Also, your powers must be unique and unrelated to your canonical relative. [Return to Top.] • • • 'My character is currently in her final upgrade, can I keep her that way for the tournament? ' No, to keep things fair between all competitors we ask that characters enter the tournament in their first form. This means no super forms, no eternal or princess forms or their equivalents. This information falls under Accepted Senshi Guidelines, and may be found on the Join page. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How many attacks/items can my Senshi have? ' This information falls under Acceptable Senshi Guidelines, and may be found on the Joining page. [Return to Top.] http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'''May I create a crossover character? Nope. It is simply unfair to someone who has never seen Naruto to have to fight a 'Sailor Naruto' or 'Sailor Kakashi', for example. This rule does not apply to Parody Senshi, in which you are poking fun at the character/series/genre rather than being the character. This is explained in further detail on the Joining page [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How much freedom do we have with costume designs? Are there any required aspects? ' This information falls under Acceptable Senshi Guidelines, and may be found on the Joining page. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Someone else got here ahead of me and is using my character’s name! What should I do? ' If someone else is already using the name you wanted, unfortunately you will simply have to choose another name. As they arrived first with the chosen name, they have the inherit right to it. You can find the full list of taken names here! [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Can my Senshi be male/a cat-person/something other than a female human sailor senshi? ' As long as he/she/xe/it follows the rules and guidelines of SMOCT, sure! More information on acceptable character guidelines may be found here. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How many characters may I enter into SMOCT? ' Artists participating in the tournament and/or tasks are restricted to one (1) character in a given year. The exception is a team, which would allow up to three (3) characters. Spectators may have as many characters as they like. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Are teams still allowed? What defines a team? ' Yes, teams are still allowed! A team is either one artists writing and drawing for up to three characters that fight together in the tournament, or two artists with their own individual character partnering up for the purpose of battling in the tournament as a duo. However! Even if you enter as a team, only one character may win the wish, so be sure to take prize division into consideration. [Return to Top.] • • • Spectator Questions • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Do spectators remaining in SMOCT have to re-do reference sheets each year? ' We simply ask that you keep the references and bio sheets up to date, reflecting any requisite changes. You do not have to submit a whole new reference; simply editing the existing one to reflect any needed changes is acceptable. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'What kind of stuff can a Spectator do? ' Spectators may draw/write about their character’s experiences on the satellite, give fan art to other artists, participate in the Queen's Daughters Club or the SMOCT3 Tasks. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Are Spectator events/prompts mandatory? ' Not at all! We have simply provided optional ways for your character to join in the fun. We know that Spectators want to be able to take part in the story, improve their art/writing skills, and socialize with one another, but may not always have time to participate. That’s the spirit in which we created the Spectator events and prompts. [Return to Top.] • • • Miscellaneous Questions • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'Who is handing out the invitations this year? ' This year, competitors receive a lovingly wrapped white box containing an exquisite silver mirror and an invitation to participate in the tournament. If the recipient agrees to attend, the mirror grows to full-length size, allowing the person to step through the mirror and onto the satellite. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How do people arrive on the satellite? ' Typically, people come and go as they please via the Teleport Center. It is where most arrivals appear or land after using their senshi teleportation powers. The Teleport Center is located in the Visitor Center, where you can pick up your welcome packets – full of all kinds of vital information about the satellite, the competition and so on. Additionally, participants will receive a mirror that will allow them to reach the satellite. However, if you have different ideas on how to get your Senshi to the tournament, you are welcome to flex those creative muscles! [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How do we all understand each other while speaking different languages? ' Why, magic of course! No no, we kid. Actually, the huge dome that protects us all from the effects of floating around in space also has been imbedded with universal translation technology. There are also discreet spots around the satellite where additional translation tech has been installed. It’s pretty nifty technology, takes whatever is said and translates it into whatever language is native to the listener. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How long has the satellite been in existence? ' The satellite has been in existence for 100 years, brought into creation during Crystal Tokyo. Originally it was simply a training camp and convention center for Senshi around the universe to come and train with more experienced soldiers. While mingling, soldiers could share war stories, meet famous Senshi like Sailor Moon, and so on. A few years ago someone came up with the idea of holding a tournament instead of a training camp, a competition to watch the best of the best, to make new friends and potentially earn a wish on Serenity’s crystal. It became a rather popular idea and so, three years ago, the first tournament officially began. [Return to Top.] • • • http://smoct.deviantart.com/journal/Frequently-Asked-Questions-297752711#'How are characters meant to purchase things on the Satellite? ' Everything on the satellite, from your character’s room to any souvenirs they pick up, is complimentary. Your hosts are picking up the tab, so just let your character enjoy their time without worrying about how they’re going to pay for all those trips to the tea room. Just make sure they don’t get more than they can carry home again! [Return to Top.]